Gorillaz Superhero AU Operation: Gorilla
by KingMarmar98
Summary: Three Guys. Three Powers. Three Heros. Murdoc, Russel, and Stuart join forces to fight crime and evil. My OC Maurice will be joining later in the story. Warning: Strong Language (Profanity) and light Blood and Violence. Cover Art by thegoldenricebowl on Tumblr.
1. Introduction

Murdoc Alphonce Niccals, Born 6/6/94. Born to Jacob Niccals and Maria Johnson. Murdoc had mostly an abusive childhood due to his fathers and brothers evil antics. And then he started a new life in Chromesville, where he encountered his super powers due to a nuclear accident. After the accident, He Gained super speed where he can run fast. Murdoc's personalities are blushy, caring and fun and a bit crazy.

Russel Johnathan Hobbs, Born 6/3/95. Born to Del Hobbs and an unknown mother. Russel had a decent childhood till he lost his father in a drive by shooting, which left him to fend for himself and it put him in a deep depression until he got his super strength powers and then met Murdoc and Stuart. Russel's Personalities are blushy, loving, caring, fun, smart, and protective

Stuart Harold Pot, Born 5/23/96. Born to David and Rachel Pot. Stuart had a happy, worry-free childhood until he fell out of a tree at 10 years old and his hair grew back blue. At the time of being 18, Stuart also got in a crazy machine which was supposed to be an experiment but instead gave him the power to stop, reverse and forward time. Stuart's personalities are blushy, happy, loving and caring and a bit dimwitted but smart at times.


	2. Chapter 1: The Solo Mission

7:30 a.m.

Murdoc awoke from his sleep, and got out of his bed. Murdoc then got in the shower. **20 minutes later** Murdoc then got out and dried himself off and then went to his closet and put on his tight clad bodysuit and his boots and his fingerless gloves. He then looked at himself in the mirror and said, "I hope today isn't crazy". He then went to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast. His beeper then started vibrating, then said, "Oh satan fuck me". Murdoc then opened with a message reading, "Alert: This mission is only assigned to Murdoc. A Kid was taken by the evil snake king Jacob. The kid is described as 10 year old, Spanish with long hair and brown eyes and a height of 4'5.". "oh fucks", he said to himself, thinking about his dad trying to turn him over. He then put the stuff down and slid down the pole and opened the automatic door and ran like lightning speed.

Next thing, Murdoc bursts through his evil fathers lair. "Oh look who decided to show up, my pussy of a son, Murdoc.", Jacob said. Murdoc was hurt by it but let it go and said, "Yer the pussy, messin' with little boys yew disgusting fucktard. Now let go of Jose and leave him alone". Jacob released the small boy out of the grasp of his tail. "Run along, Jose. I got this", Murdoc said. Jose ran as Murdoc told him. Murdoc looked back at his father and Jacob gave his son an evil look. "Jus' wait till I get yer arse.", Jacob swore. "Oh no, Yew jus' wait", Murdoc said smirking with a trick up his sleeve. Jacob lunged at Murdoc and that's when Murdoc pulled out his bat. "oh like that scares me", Jacob said sarcastically. "Ya haven't saw crazy yet, I'll drag yer arse to hell after all the shit yew did to me", Murdoc replied with tears in his eyes.

"Give me yer best shot,worm.", Jacob said tauntingly then tripped Murdoc over with his tail. Murdoc fell hard on his ass and got up and swung his bat, hitting Jacob's neck, making the older man fall to the side. Murdoc walked up to his fathers face and said, "How does it feel to get kicked around and beat like you did me as a child?". Murdoc raised a eyebrow and Jacob got back up and approached him and scratched him in anger ripping his suit and making him bleed a little and wrapped Murdoc up in his tale. Jacob grabbed Murdoc's collar and said, "don't yew ever hit me ever again, yew lil' shit.". Murdoc then sighed and said, "I surrender". Yet Jacob didn't know Murdoc had another trick up his sleeve. Jacob then loosened his grip on Murdoc and let him go and then Murdoc activated his lighting speed powers and ran across the place. Jacob tried to chase him around each and every corner but then ended getting himself tangled. Once Jacob was stuck, Murdoc then stopped and went to his face and said, "Jus' Kiddin' dad. I wouldn't join ya for shit." And flicked his dads nose. Murdoc then picked up his bat and hit his dad's neck once more out of rage and walking away.

Once home, Murdoc laid on his bed, curling up in a bit of pain. Russel and Stuart came in and sat on his bed. "Hey baby, what's wrong?", Russel said. "I had to fight off my dad and I'm in pain. He even ripped my suit.", Murdoc said, tearing up a bit. Russ asked Stuart to get the first aid kit. Stuart went and got the kit and Russel took it from him and took out some ointment and peroxide and a few gauze pads. Russ poured a bit of peroxide on the four long cuts and rubbed a bit of ointment on them and taped the pads onto them. Murdoc smiled and said, "thanks love". "Anytime muds", Russel replied and kissed Murdoc's forehead. Russ then put the peroxide bottle and ointment tube back in the box and closed it, putting it on the side of the bed. Russ then laid besides his mate, holding him.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 2: Later That Day and Night

Russ held onto his mate tightly. Murdoc started crying and Russel rubbed his back and asked, "baby, you alright? Tell me what's wrong". "No, I'm not alright. My suit's torn, my perfect one. My dad's fuckin' pissed me off. If it sound like I'm yellin' at ya, I don't mean to", Murdoc said trembling a bit. Russel frowned because he never saw his boyfriend be so upset, he felt he tried the best he could and and asked, "What can I do on my half as your boyfriend to make you feel better?". Russel wiped Murdoc's tears and Murdoc looked up at his mate and said, "Jus' hold, kiss, and hug me and never let me go.".

Russel smiled and kissed Murdoc's forehead. Murdoc blushed and smiled and said, "I love yew, russy". "I love ya too, mudsie", Russel replied, blushing and smiling. Murdoc then curled up in Russel's arms, laying his head on the husky mans chest and closed his eyes. Russel ran his hands through Murdoc's hair and Murdoc started snoring and then fell asleep on Russel's chest, knowing he was in a safe place with someone who loved and cared about him. Russ also decided to take a nap. Russel closed his eyes and fell asleep with his arm wrapped around Murdoc.

**2 Hours Later** Stuart crept in to check in on the two. Stuart smiled but frowned at the feeling of not having a boyfriend of his own. Stu sighed and walked out and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "I wish I had a perfect boyfriend, all the guys I've dated were trash", he said to himself while flipping through the channels. Stu then landed on a movie channel with nothing but horror movie and sighed in relief. He then laid back on the couch. Russ then awoke slowly and gently laid Murdoc on the side of him. Murdoc then opened one eye tiredly and said slurred, "W-where ya goin', R-russy?". "Jus' to the bathroom baby and I'll be right back", Russel replied as he got up and stretched out. Russel went to Murdoc's bathroom and came right back. Russel then shook his mates arm gently. Murdoc finally awoke from his sleep and asked, "hey love, wanna grab lunch or somethin' with stu and come back?". "Yeah, that'll be good. At least, it'll be the three of us hangin' out", Russel replied, helping his boyfriend up.

"So where to for lunch, russy?", Murdoc asked, blushing. Russ thought where to go to for lunch and suggested, "What about that sub shop that gives you free chips with your sandwich that's downtown?". Murdoc said, "today wouldn't be bad for a simple sandwich and chips. So I'd say yeah to that". Murdoc then went to his closet and changed into his casual clothes. "So, who's drivin' today?", Murdoc asked. "I guess I am.", Russ replied. Russel then put on his shirt and went to the lobby where Stuart was and tapped on his shoulder. "Huh?", Stuart jumped up a bit scared. Russ said and asked, "Sorry D, but do you wanna go with me and muds downtown for lunch?". "Yeah, I'll come with yew guys.", Stuart replied, smiling at Russel. Russel smiled back at the younger guy. "I'll go change my clothes really quick", Stuart said, rushing to his room. Stuart picked out a shirt and a pair of pants and came back to the lobby. "Elevator or pole?", Murdoc asked the guys. "Elevator", The two said, looking at Murdoc. "I'm definitely not pole material", Stuart said and started laughing. "Push the button, so we can get on the elevator", Murdoc said to Stuart. Stuart then pushed the button of the elevator and started humming the song by sugababes. The elevator opened and they went in. "Can ya not, Stu?", Murdoc said. Russ pressure pointed Murdoc in the neck and said, "let the guy be himself". "Fine then", Murdoc said, crossing his arms. Stuart stopped and said, "There! Ya happy? Damn can't fuckin' be myself for once". Stuart was pretty upset by Murdoc. "You two don't say nothin' to each other for now, Understand?", Russel said, breaking the silence. Murdoc nodded, getting scared of his boyfriend for a second. Stu nodded too.

**30 seconds later** The Elevator door opens and the three exits. **15 minutes later** the boys finally made it downtown. Stuart sat at the table with Russ and Muds, waiting to be served. A handsome young guy with light brown skin, braided back hair and beautiful brown eyes. He approached their table with his notepad in his hand. Stuart eyes opened wide and blushed. "Hey guys, what would you like to order?", The stranger waiter asked. Stuart couldn't help it and asked, "What's your name?". The young waiter smiled and replied, "My Name's Maurice. What's yours?". "St-Stuart. Nice to meet ya Maurice", Stuart shyly said. Maurice smiled and asked, "What can I get ya stuart?". "I'll take a turkey bacon club sandwich with no pickles and no mayo please." Maurice wrote down Stuarts order. "What would you like, my raven haired fellow?", Maurice asked Murdoc. Murdoc blushed but cleared his throat and said, "I'll take a BLT", Murdoc replied looking seductively into the waiters eyes. Maurice took that down onto his notebook and then asked Russ, "What would you like my big hip hop guy?". Russ also blushed and said, "I'll take the same thing Stuart's getting but with everything". Maurice wrote 2x on the notepad next to Stuart's sandwich but wrote one with everything. "Okay, I'll be right back.", Maurice said, winking back at Stuart.

Stuart smiled with his tongue sticking out. "oh, I see someone got a crush on the waiter.", Murdoc said teasingly. "I do, so what? Yew already 'ave someone. So don't start sayin' ya got a crush on him 'cause I saw 'im first", Stuart said, looking a bit enraged, thinking of punching Murdoc. **20 minutes later** Maurice came back to the table with their trays and put them on the table. But little did Stuart know, Maurice left a warming but good surprise under the tray for Stuart. "Hey guys, wanted anything to drink guys?", Maurice asked. The guys nodded. "We'll take two root beers and an orange soda", Russel said. "Okay, I'll be right back", Maurice replied. "Oi, wha's this under my tray?", Stuart look strangely, going under his tray, pulling out the piece of paper and flipped it over revealing Maurice's number on it. Stuart smiled and put the piece of paper in his pocket. Maurice came back with the drinks and gave them the drinks. That's when Maurice's manager came to him and told him good news about that he was promoted and had got a 10 dollar raise. Maurice got excited then he went back in the bulding and clocked out and went outside. Stu got up and went to Maurice and said, "Thanks for the number Maurice. I'll make sure that I'll call ya tonight, but I know yew like me, and I like yew too, Maurice. And I wanna start us out as friends and build up overtime". "okay, stuart. Tha's the relationship I really wanted and I understand to take things slow.", Maurice replied. Stuart smiled and said, "well I'll let ya go mate. Nice meetin' ya." "Nice meeting yew to stuart. And Stuart by the way I'm 19. And I'll talk to ya later. Bye mate.", Maurice replied, riding along the sidewalk. "Bye", Stuart waved.

**Later that night** Maurice was sitting on his bed, looking at TV. Maurice's phone vibrated and answered it.

M: Hello

S: Hey Maurice.

M: how's it goin' stuart

S: I's goin' fine.

M: Tha's good.

S: So let's do a Q&A on each other

M: okay

S: So Maurice, what are some of your interests?

M: Well, I like music, games, movies, TV and drawing.

S: okay. Your turn

M: Hmm…..What is your favorite video game to play when friends aren't around?

S: Pacman. Next question, depending on what sandwich, which is your fave with what bread?

M: Oh My, I'd have to go with the Turkey Bacon club with no mayo on seeded rye bread.

S: same 'ere but no pickles.

M: What is your full name and age, Stuart?

S: I's Stuart Harold Pot and I'm 20.

M: oh that's a cute name. my name's Maurice Demar Johnson and as I said, I'm 19. A year difference doesn't matter does it?

**Russ Calls for stu to get dinner**

S: No. but mate I gotta go 'cause they're drivin' me crazy. I'll call ya back later tonight. Okay

M: Okay and goodnight and bye.

S: bye mate. *hangs up*

Russ then gave Murdoc a flat box. "Ooh, wha's inside?", he asked. "Can't tell ya, gotta find out", the husky man replied. Murdoc open the box and inside was a black thing wrapped in plastic. Murdoc opened the plastic, pulling out the flat object and unfolded it and it was a new bodysuit, new and improved and a bit shinier than his other. Murdoc smiled and was in tears and hugged russel and said, "Thanks love. This means so much to me. I love ya, Russy". Russel then wrapped his arms around his mate and smiled and kissed his boyfriend and said, "I love ya too, mudsie". Stuart came into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating it. Murdoc walked over to Stuart and said, "Stu I'm sorry I 'urt ya feelings earlier today". "I's alright muds. I can't stay mad at ya.", Stuart replied and hugged Murdoc. Murdoc then felt guilty about somethings he did to Stuart and said, "Russ can ya wait up in the room while I talk to Stuart". Russ left into the room and closed the door laying on the bed.

Murdoc sighed and then said, "Stu, I know there were sometimes we 'ad our moments and didn't get along and time I hit ya or said some things I shouldn't 'ave said. But Stu, I took this time out to apologize to ya 'cause guilt is kickin' my ass and say that I'm very sorry for what I did.". Murdoc teared up, hugging Stuart as he hugged him back. "Muds, don't cry. I accept yer apology and I forgive ya and I still love ya", The blue haired man said. Murdoc unexpectedly kissed him out the blue. Stuart broke away the kiss. "What the heck?", Stuart shouted. "Sorry stu.", Murdoc replied with a dumb look on his face and then headed back to his room. Murdoc entered the room, Russ looked at him. "Yo Mudsie, what's wrong", Russel asked his mate. Murdoc then started to tear up and said, "I-I kissed S-Stuart b-by accident. I didn't mean to". Russ got up and hugged his mate and said, "baby it's alright, I'm not mad. Now calm down and lets get ready for bed". Murdoc calmed down as Russel wiped his tears and kissed his cheek. "Can I wear my new bodysuit to bed?", Murdoc asked shyly. Russ nodded and smiled. Murdoc then said, "love I'll go shower and clean myself up before I go to bed. Okay". "Okay mudsie. I'll be here waiting till you get done", Russel replied. Murdoc went in the bathroom and got in the shower.

**15 minutes later** Murdoc came out dressed in his new bodysuit with his bangs a bit brushed up revealing his eyebrows a bit. Russel gasped as he saw his boyfriend and said, "you look good mudsie.". "Thank yew, russy", he replied, laying down next to his mate. Russel smiled, cuddling his mate in his arms. Murdoc then laid his head on Russel's chest and said, "Goodnight russy" then fell asleep. "Night mudsie. See ya in the mornin'", Russel replied and turned the channel on the TV and then started feeling sleepy too and yawned. Russel then closed his eyes and shortly fell asleep afterward. Stuart on the other hand, went back to his room and laid on his bed and put on his earbuds and closed his eyes. Stu spent his time with the music thinking about Maurice and then fell asleep.


	4. New Superhero Introduction (Nightrider)

Nightrider born as Demar-Maurice Johnson on 10/25/96. A normal boy by day but turns into nightrider the superhero by nighttime or daytime depending on whichever scenario. He's quite shy and thoughtful and loving and caring. But don't piss him off, he will mess you up. His height is 5'5. Also his figure is in between Murdoc and Russel's. To add on, him and stuart met at a sandwich shop and fell in love from there and then.


	5. Ch 3: Insecurities and The Axe Robbery

6:15 a.m.

Russel woke up and gently laid Murdoc on the side of him and got out the bed and stretched and yawned and went into the kitchen and went into the fridge grabbing various ingredients to cook breakfast. Russel turned the stove and put two eggs in the skillet and bacon in the other. Stuart then woke up and rubbed his eyes. Then he got up and stretched and went to the kitchen to find his friend cooking breakfast for him and murdoc. Stuart smiled and sat on the counter and said, "mornin', russ". Russel jumped not knowing Stuart was sitting on the counter and said, "Hey D, didn't even see ya there". "Sorry I scared ya Russ", Stuart replied. Russ Then put two slices of bread in the toaster.

Murdoc then started tossing and turning and then woke up. "Russ? Where are you?", he started panicking. He then got out of bed and went to the kitchen where Stuart and Russel were. "Mornin' Muds", Stuart said. "Hey guys", he said tiredly. Murdoc stretched and went over to the counter and drunk a glass of orange juice. Murdoc then noticed something green on his hand and just ran to his room looked in the mirror at himself. "Oh Fucks No. Why?", He Said to himself quietly. His skin condition was slowly returning. Muds Laid on his bed and started crying and said, "He's gonna hate me and leave me".

Murdoc put his gloves on and sighed at his image in the mirror. He then got up and went back to the kitchen. "Hey baby, what's wrong?", Russel asked Murdoc, noticing his sad face. Murdoc sighed and said, "Nothin' Love". He walked away back into his room. Stu then followed him. "Muds, wha's wrong?", Stuart asked Murdoc. "Close the door", muds said. Stu closed the door. "Stu, I 'ave a skin condition that makes my skin turn green. P-please don't tell Russ.", muds said, covering his eyes. "Muhdoc, Listen I'll always love yew even if ya are green. Muds please don't let this stop ya from what ya do in life. Yew can do anything yew set yer mind to. And yew 'ave my word and I won't tell anyone, not even russ", Stuart said. Stu sat on the bed and hugged his best mate. Murdoc then blushed and smiled and said, "okay stu. I jus' hope Russel accepts and doesn't leave me or I'll be sadder than a unicorn when he runs into his ex boyfriend.". Stu unexpectedly grabbed Murdoc's face and kissed him. Murdoc blushed and looked at Stuart and said, "I love yew stu". "I love ya too, muds", the blue haired guy said smiling. "I'm sure russ will accept yew as yew are.", Stu added. Murdoc smiled and hugged Stuart.

8:30 a.m.

Murdoc was in his bed asleep. Stuart was on the couch watching a zombie marathon. And Russ he was in the basement working on some equipment until the alarm goes off. "What the fuck now?", Russ thought to himself.

**REPORT: Evil Asian axe Princess robbing bank with fiends**

Murdoc woke up to the alert. "fuck shit fuck", he groaned. Russel woke up and immediately got Stuart and Murdoc and loaded into the power truck and headed downtown to the national bank.

Once They got to their destination, Russ Told everyone to clear the building and everyone did as Russel advised loudly. Then muds ran in and took the money bags and the Asian princesses ray gun. Then stu, stretched his body out and wrapped them around like a elastic band. "God damn yew wannabe superheroes", The Asian axe princess cursed on their name. "Fuck Yew Suzuki. We're Professionals!", Murdoc laughed. The Asian axe Princess looked at Murdoc and the others with a hateful passion. "I'll Be back again. One day or another.", She swore as Russel carried her and her minions Paula and Bebe. Russ then put the in the back of the police truck. The Police team thanked Russ, Muds and Stuart for controlling the emergency situation in a safe but quick manner. The mayor even offered the heroes a public press interview for the following week at city hall. "Yes. We'll totally do a public press interview. And if yew guys have any questions, we'll answer them then.", Murdoc happily answered. Russel smiled at his boyfriend. The news station snapped a pic of them.

**Later That Day**

Murdoc took a relaxing bath with his fizzy bath bomb, Stuart was in his room video chatting with Maurice and Russel was looking online to see who did in studio photo shoots.

Murdoc was relaxed and closed his eyes while listening to soothing smooth jazz music his lover introduced him to.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

 _(Note: There's a Family guy reference in this chapter. I laughed my arse off writing the reference.)_


End file.
